Pablo
Pablo is a blue penguin who wears a blue bowtie, and has a helicopter hat containing primary colors, and the unofficial leader of the neo-nazi-fascist-communist demon-worshipping, KKK-associated, corn-eating, child-sacrificing, anti-government suburban cult known as the Backyardigans. Pablo believes America should've dropped a third atomic bomb on japan, and that anime caused 9/11. He wen back in time to 1934 and raped hitler in bed for his own pleasure. Pablo was traumatized as a child because at the age of 13, he was raped by his parish priest. after that he proceeded to help his now ex-husband Stalin run the soviet union, he left Stalin because he lost interest in him because he was truly a boring person, and decided to hook up with Hitler instead because he was dummy thicc. Pablo then got bored with Hitler and proceeded to murder him and made it look like a suicide. he then joined a cult in the united states where he met his N I G G A, Tyrone. Tyrone was his partner in crime, and they both earned a place of the terrorist watchlist. Whoever deleted this can succ my azz. Pablo is also a very rich, powerful and notorious drug cartel boss who runs a massive worldwide illegal drug network, headquartered in his original hometown, Pablo City (formerly Mexico City before he renamed it). Pablo makes millions upon millions of dollars everyday from selling various illicit drugs on the black market, including marijuana, weed, cocaine, heroin, opium, speed, crystal meth, roofies, magic mushrooms and LSD. He is so rich that he owns at least 500 trillion mansions across all eight continents. Speaking of which, Pablo is currently trying to buy the entire continent of North America and rename to Pabloland, in which he is the single overruling dictator. In addition, he is also in the mafia, and holds the ultimate rank of Level 100 Mafia Boss. He controls everything that goes on within the mafia, and is the top boss. He has mafia members all over the world, in all eight continents. Furthermore, he has an unprecedented criminal record, committing more crimes in his childhood than even the most notorious criminal commits in their lifetime, and is guilty of, but not limited to: theft, robbery, shoplifting, first-degree murder, escaping from prison, highway robbery, mugging, blackmailing, rape, arson, vandalism, spreading anti-government propaganda, smuggling, illegally selling drugs, destruction of private property, destruction of public property, government sabotage, hacking into confidential government files, assassination of numerous world leaders and internet personalities and influencers, impersonating world leaders, abduction, terrorist attacks, manipulating scientific research, starting the second Holocaust, mass genocide and breaking the fundamental laws of nature and the universe. Pablo still has and cares for his family, however. His mother works as a drug seller, and his father is an anti-government spy. They are both proud of their son for accomplishing more than they could ever have, and terrified that he might kill them someday because he is perfectly capable of doing so. Friends *who needs friends when you've got dead people FROM THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA *Tyrone *Hitler (deceased) *Stalin (deceased) *Austin *Palestine *Kid-friendly chain known for its arcade games, pizza parties, play zones & mouse mascot. Located in: Victoria Park Square Address: 2452 Sheppard Ave E, North York, ON M2J 1X1 Hours: Open ⋅ Closes 9 p.m. Menu: mfeed-store-locator.momentfeed.com.s3.amazonaws.com Phone: (416) 497-8855 Category:Characters Backyardigans Category:Penguins Category:Swimmers Category:Heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Males